


A Conversation at the Gates of Death

by TheThunderbirdRising



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Realities, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Persona 3 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Reference to other Persona 3 characters, light humor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThunderbirdRising/pseuds/TheThunderbirdRising
Summary: Two fates that were never intended to meet converge at the end.
Relationships: Female Persona 3 Protagonist & Male Persona 3 Protagonist
Kudos: 29





	A Conversation at the Gates of Death

“Who are you?” 

“I should be asking you that.” 

“The point was for me to be the only one.” 

“That’s what I thought. There shouldn’t be anyone else here.”

“.....”

“You know, you seem familiar somehow.”

“.....” 

“So what happened to you? It sounded like you chose this too.” 

“I did.”

“But why? See, I’m here to hold this super strong being that…”

“You mean Nyx.”

“Oh, you know about her?”

“That’s...why I’m here too. I sacrificed myself to keep her sealed away.”

“Huh? Then we did the same thing?”

“I guess.” 

“So you know about the Midnight Hour? And Tartarus?”

“I’ve been working my way up Tartarus for most of the last year.” 

“What? But I never saw you. Are you a member of Strega?

“You were involved with Strega? A Persona-user?” 

“If by involved, you mean I fought them, then sure. I am...was...a member of S.E.E.S.”

“No you weren’t.” 

“What do you mean I wasn’t? Me and my friends were exploring Tartarus all this year too!”

“If ‘this year’ means 2009, then I know you’re lying. _I_ was part of S.E.E.S. and I’ve never seen you anywhere before.” 

“Are we talking about the same S.E.E.S? The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad? Based out of the Iwatodai Dorm?”

“Yeah. Funded by the Kirijo Group. Formerly run by Shuji Ikutsuki….the traitor.”

“Oh you hate him too? That’s nice, we have something in common! But how were we part of the same S.E.E.S? I was in charge of running the field missions, I should have known about anyone exploring Tartarus.” 

“I was the one in charge of the field missions.” 

“Okay, hold on! How much of the same stuff are you going to claim we did? Were you best friends with Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba?”

“Sure.” 

“And Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka, Koromaru, Ken, Aigis...even Shinji?”

“All of them, too. Even Shinjiro.” I assume you’ve been to the Velvet Room as well.” 

“Yeah! Igor and Theo helped you, too?”

“Theo? No, a girl named Elizabeth was in the Velvet Room with Igor.”

“Huh, so there’s at least one difference then. But other than that, we’ve done the same things, had the same friends...it’s like we’re the same person.”

“I am thou, thou art I?”

“Ha! Cute. But really, how is this possible? And why are we both here now?”

“I don’t know. You sealed yourself here to save everyone else, right? To prevent the Fall?”

“Right! Not just my friends, but everyone in the world! Humanity doesn’t want to die, no matter what any giant demon says!” 

“So...you knew what was going to happen when you did it? You would only have a few months left before the end?” 

“Yeah...I knew. But just because death is coming doesn’t mean that you can’t live life to the fullest. I’ve known that from when I was just a kid, and I knew that when I made my choice.”

“I know what you mean. I feel like my whole life has just been waiting for this to happen. I accepted it early.” 

“Well, we’re here now. We did it.”

“.....”

“I feel bad about the others though. We left them without saying a thing.” 

“I have faith in them. They’re strong. They can understand and accept it.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Except maybe Elizabeth. If she has something in mind she’ll pursue it endlessly. Even to where we are.” 

“If she’s anything like Theo, I’ll believe it. But what happens now?”

“Just this, I guess. We stop Nyx from reappearing. We save the world. Everyone else lives the lives we never could.” 

“That’s good to hear. Anyone ever tell you you’re pretty reliable?” 

“.....” 

“Something wrong?” 

“Just thinking about what will happen if something like this happens again. Something other than Nyx.” 

“I’m sure the others can handle it. And if not S.E.E.S, something else, probably. Humanity is pretty tough, you know. And the Velvet Room is still out there, too. With their help, I don’t think there is anything to worry about.” 

“You’re pretty reliable yourself, you know.” 

“Aw, thanks! I bet the ladies at the dorm thought you were quite the charmer!”

“.....”

“Is that a blush I see? Was it Yukari? Or did you manage to charm the Kirijo heiress?” 

“.....heh…..” 

“Or maybe that Elizabeth you keep talking about? Convince her to leave the Velvet Room?” 

“Ha! Okay, alright, what about you? Manage to beat out all the other girls at Gekkoukan for Akihiko’s hand? Or did you draw Junpei’s attention away from Chidori? Break through Shinjiro’s shell?”

“.....” 

“.....”

“.....Shinji…..”

“.....Yeah, I’m going to miss them too.” 

“Hey, you know nothing would be able to distract Junpei from Chidori.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“.....”

“.....”

“You know, this isn’t all that bad. At least we’ve got company.”

“That’s true.” 

“So I guess if we’re gonna be stuck here for a while, let’s get to work shall we?”

“What else is there to do?” 

““Let’s hold this door together.””

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic in a good while. Hope y'all liked it. I purposely made it way more...abstract than it probably should be, so I hope it reads well and you can tell who is who (the amount of times I wished I could include a third person narrator...)
> 
> -TTR


End file.
